Megan's story!
by renesmee2
Summary: My friends and I came up wit this. Real stars. My Friend Megan is in love with Taylor Lautner. This story is for you. Hope you like it. Plz REVIEW! Push the button that says Review at the bottom of the page. This story is in progress.
1. The Dream and Invitation!

(MeghanPOV)

It was early Sunday morning; I think it was around 6am. I lay there sleeping on my bed as the sun rose. Laying there next to me was 'my life'. Well, a ore practical statement would be 'the love of my life'. Taylor Lautner. I loved his black spiky hair, his wonderful smile, his tan skin, and his abs. It had been 2 years since the wedding.

"Beep, Beep!" The alarm sounded.

I quickly turned it off. Walked over to the curtains and closed them and laid back down. I closed my eyes and it wasn't long before I was wisped away by my dreams.

(2 years ago, wedding dream)

"Are you ready?" Erin and Rachel asked simultaneously.

"Yah, I think so." I answered weakly.

"You can do this." Erin said. "Trust me, remember Rachel and I have been through this too."

"Yah, we'll be right by your side, well metaphorically of course." Rachel joked.

I was wearing a long white silk dress. Taylor had picked it out. The dress was form fitting. My hair was in a mess bun. But, it still looked nice. The veil I was wearing was light and hanging over my perfectly make-upped face. My shoes were white ballet shoes.

"We have to go now." Erin warned.

And with that they were off walking down the isle. If you haven't guessed yet, they are my bride's maids. Robert Pattinson, Erin's husband was Taylor's best man. So was Kellen Lutz, Rachel's husband. Ironic, right? I heard the music change. It was my turn. I stepped out to the isle with my dad. Which, was turned into a wooden walk way. That's when I saw him. My soon to be husband. I made my way down the isle. My dad gave me away to my Taylor. We said our vows. Then we said the binding words.

"I do." I vowed.

"I do." He vowed.

He threw my veil up and kissed me. Everyone applauded.

(End of dream)

I woke up to a smiling husband.

"What?" I asked

"You were talking in your sleep." He answered.

"Oh, what was I saying?" I asked, a little concerned.

"I do, I do." He answered smiling wider.

I smiled wider in agreement.

"Well would you like some breakfast?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered. "Thank you."

He kissed the top of my head and went to make breakfast.

I decided to get up and check my email.

There was on from Erin. I opened it and read it.

_Hey, _

_Wanna come with Me, Rachel, Rob, and Kellen to a dinner and movie tonight at 5??? We will be meeting at Olive Garden._

_Write me back as soon as you can. _

_Erin._

I was excited. I hadn't seen my friends in two months. We had all been very busy.

"Hey, hunny?!" I yelled to my husband. I never got tired of saying that, 'my husband'.

"Yah?!" he yelled back.

"Do you wanna go with our friends to a dinner and movie?!" I asked.

"Yah! What ever you want!" He answered.

"Okay, I'll email them back!"

I began to write back.

_Hey Erin,_

_Yah, we would love to come! We haven't seen you guys in forever! We'll see you at Olive Garden at 5. See you soon!_

_Meghan._


	2. They dates!

Around 4 o'clock we began to get ready. We took a shower and got dressed. I decided to wear a blue blouse, with a pair of skinny jeans. I picked out my silver flats.

"Ready?" Taylor said as he kissed me on the head.

"Yup." I answered.

We drove to Olive Garden, while listening to my Taylor's and my favorite song.

As we pulled into Olive Garden we saw the others walk in to the restaurant. Erin was wearing two tank tops. One on top of the other. She was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans. Rachel was wearing a light purple button down blouse. She was wearing a mini shirt.

We made our way into the restaurant and to our table.

"Megan!" Erin shrieked.

"Hey!" I yelled back.

"Megan!" Rachel yelled too.

"Hey dude. Whats goin on?" Rob asked Taylor as we sat down.

"Hey man nothing much, you?"

"Not much man!"

"Hey." Kellen almost yelled.

We all spoke of how our life was for the past few months. They all seemed to be well. We all ate and paid and left. We drove separate cars to the movies. I stared out the window as I held my husbands hand. I watched as the bright lights past by us. They were fun to watch. 'Blue, Green, Red' I thought.

We turned into the parking lot of the movie theater. The lot was almost empty. The were about fifteen cars in the whole lot.

We got out and walked to the movie theater all of couples hand in hand. It felt nice to hold my husbands hands. It helped me prove that this wasn't just a crazy dream, it's real.

"So what movie should we see?" Rachel asked.

"How about 'The Uninvited'!" Kellen said. They he whispered something is the other guy's hears. Then they dapped knuckle.

"What do you think Megan?" Erin asked.

"Yah sounds good." I answered.

"Let's go!" Rob said.

The movie was pretty good. Rachel and I had our faces in our husband's shirts half the time. It was scary. This must have been why they dapped knuckles. Erin and Rob on the other hand were laughing. Laughing can you believe that?

When the movie was over we walked out to our cars.

"We should do this again!" Erin yelled.

"Yah!" I said hugging her goodbye.

"Or we could have a girls day?!" Rachel suggested.

"Deal!" We all agreed giggling. We left then.

"Did you have fun?" Taylor asked.

"Yes. Did you?" I asked.

"Yah, I always have fun. Just as long as you're having fun." He answered with a smile.

I smiled. I loved him so much. Now you know. No one's ever loved anyone as much as I loved him.

"I love you." I said. He looked over at me and smiled.

"I love you too." He answered.


	3. Eggs and Bacon!

(TPOV) (Taylor)

As soon as we were home we went to bed. We were exhausted. We laid down on our big soft bed.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you more." My Megan whispered back.

"That's negotiable." I smiled.

She couldn't see my smile in the dark. But, she could hear it in my tone. She wiggled closer to me and curled up on my chest. A sign that she under stood. I wrapped my arms around her. I made little circles on her back, with my fingers. We were asleep in no time.

(the next morning)

I woke up with the sun on my back and my love at my side. She was still sleeping. I got up to take a shower.

When I was done, I walked back in our bedroom. I had hoped my shower would've waked her. But, she still lay there, sleeping heavily.

I got dressed, and walked downstairs. I began cooking the eggs, and bacon. When I felt two little arms wrap around my torso and a head on the back of my shoulder.

"Good morning." I said over the sizzling bacon.

She yawned and said, "Good morning."

"How did you sleep?" I asked turning around and wrapping my arms around her. As I kissed the top of her forehead.

"Good, I made sure I slept in." She answered winking at me.

"What could possibly come to you sleeping in?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well, I'll give you a hint. Erin, Rachel, and I are going shopping…" She smiled.

I shook my head for her to continue.

"At the mall, in a special store." She smiled.

I pulled her closer. She spun around and ducked under my gripping arms.

"I'm going to go get dressed." She said.

"Okay." My voice broke.

"Hey, and tell your friend not to point." She giggled.

_Renesmee: Srry couldn't help but add the last part._


	4. The Basketball Courts!

**(MPOV)**

**As I giggled my way to the shower, I stopped to check the time.**

**It read 11:45.**

**"Dang it!" I yelled.**

**"You okay?!" Taylor yelled from downstairs.**

**"Ya, I'm good!" I answered.**

**I ran to my bathroom quikley. I started up the shower and started to lay out my cloths. **

**I picked out a light green tank-top. It took me a while to pick out pants. I have tones of jeans. **

**I finally picked out a dark pair of skinny jeans.**

**I quikly jumped in the shower. When I was done I looked over at the clock on my night stand.**

**"12:05, God!" I growled.**

**I threw on my cloths.**

**'What time are they picking me up?' I thought.**

**I swiftly walked over to my computer to check.**

**I logged into my email, I clicked the message.**

Hey,

We'll pick you up at 1:00pm sharp.

See you soon!!!

**I looked at the clock on my computer.**

**It read 12:15pm.**

**"Breakfast!" Taylor yelled from downstairs.**

**"Coming!" I yelled back.**

**I exited out of my email and ran downstairs.**

**"You know," I started as I sat down at the table in front of my eggs and bacon,"It's 12:16. It's way past breakfast time." I smiled.**

**"Well if you hadn't slept in." He winked.**

**"Oh, please, you know you were happy I slept in." I giggled.**

**He shrugged in agreement.**

**"So, what do you have planned while I'm gone?" I asked.**

**"Well, when you were in the shower the boys called--"**

**"The boys?" I interupted.**

**"Ya, there idea. Ya, well they called and their coming over." He answered.**

**I took a bites of my eggs and bacon.**

**'What were they going to do?' I thought.**

**My eyes widened. 'Uh,Oh!' I thought.**

**"What are you guys planning on doing?" I asked.**

**"Oh, nothing." He answered, playing with his food.**

**I eyed him suspiciously. "Nothing?" I asked.**

**"Yup." he answered.**

**"Hmmm, well then you guys wouldn't mind coming with us to the mall, to help pick out some cloths?" I asked taking a bite of my eggs.**

**"No! Wait, I thought you were going to the special store? He asked.**

**"Oh. we were, but since youi wont tell me what your really going to do--" **

**"Fine," He interupted,"we were going to go tothe corts,and shoot some baskets." He said, his hands up in defeat.**

**"Hunny, you know what happend last time you went. What if that happends again?" I asked, my voice cracking at the end.**

**"It wont, I promise. We'll keep our mouths shut. Rob, checked out the place there is another cort at the other side of the park." He said, cupping my face in his hands.**

**"I promise." He whispered.**

**I closed my eyes.**

**The last time they went to those corts...some...gangs...beat them up. They were out numbered. It was so bad they had to go to the hospital.**

**A tear fell down my check.**

**"Hey, I promise." He said again.**

**"Okay," I crooked,"you can go.**

**"Thank you. I'll be fine. I promise.**

**He kissed me as he got up to put his plate away.**

**I felt a bolt of electricity shot up my spin. He was always doing this to me. I don't think he relized it yet though.**

**"Have fun." He said as he walked out the room, to get ready.**

**"Ya...you too," I said scared,"See you soon." I whispered.**


	5. Shopping?

(MPOV)

Erin and Rachel arrived in front of my house five minutes later.

"Bye. I love you." I said kissing Taylor.

"Love you too. Have fun." He said.

I walked outside felling un easy about the guys going to the basketball courts.

"Whats wrong with you?" Erin asked, as I got in to her Mercedes M3.

"Nothing." I said, looking at my feet.

"We know something's wrong. We have known you forever. Now tell us." Rachel demanded.

Dang it, they caught me.

"I'm just a little worried about the guys going to the courts." I said looking out the window as we pulled out of the drive way.

"They'll be fine." Rachel said.

"Yeah, they said they would be careful. Don't worry so much." Erin added.

"Yeah, maybe your right." I said slightly smiling.

We drove the rest of the way in silence. Guess I wasn't the only on worried now.

We arrived at the mall in record time.

"We should go to Hollister first. I hear their having a sale!" Erin chirped.

"Yeah, I heard that too. Fifty percent off! That's crazy!" Rachel screamed.

"I've got my wallet ready." I smiled.

We made our way to Hollister. We walked in and I was in heaven. Hollister is one of my favorite stores. It may be dark and loud. But, it smelled awesome.

I quickly grabbed a few tank-tops and few pairs of shorts.

We all picked out our cloths and made our way to our dressing rooms. I went in there at least twenty times. But I finally found a few shirts and a pair of pants that I liked.

We all paid for our stuff and left.

"I'm hungry." Rachel said, holding her stomach.

"I could eat." Erin added.

"The food courts this way. Lets go." I said.


	6. Heaven and channels!

(TPOV)(taylor)

I sat down on the couch, and began flipping through channels.

"Why is nothing on?!" I hissed.

I didn't expect anyone to answer.

"Because we should be at the courts." Someone answered.

I jumped. Making the person chuckle. That's when I knew it. It was Rob. I turned around.

"Dude, you scared the hell out of me!" I yelled.

"Well then welcome to heaven." He chuckled.

"Shut up! That was a rhetorical question any way." I growled, throwing a pillow at him.

"Hey!" He said, dodging the pillow. "Come on, we got to get back before dark, for the girls." He pressed.

"Okay be out in a minute." I said, turning off the TV.

He started to walk away.

"Hey?!" I yelled after him. He turned around.

"Yeah?!" He asked.

"How did you get in?" I asked.

He smiled his famous crooked smile, the one that made Erin faint. "Good question." He chuckled, as he walked away.

I rolled my eyes. "Great." I whispered.

I got up.

I quickly ran up to my room. I threw on some basketball shorts and a loose shirt. The shirt had no sleeves.

I grabbed my shoes and basketball. I ran outside, to the running car. I hoped in.

'So far, so good.' I thought as we backed out.


	7. Food courts!

(MPOV)

Erin and Rachel arrived in front of my house five minutes later.

"Bye. I love you." I said kissing Taylor.

"Love you too. Have fun." He said.

I walked outside felling un easy about the guys going to the basketball courts.

"Whats wrong with you?" Erin asked, as I got in to her Mercedes M3.

"Nothing." I said, looking at my feet.

"We know something's wrong. We have known you forever. Now tell us." Rachel demanded.

Dang it, they caught me.

"I'm just a little worried about the guys going to the courts." I said looking out the window as we pulled out of the drive way.

"They'll be fine." Rachel said.

"Yeah, they said they would be careful. Don't worry so much." Erin added.

"Yeah, maybe your right." I said slightly smiling.

We drove the rest of the way in silence. Guess I wasn't the only on worried now.

We arrived at the mall in record time.

"We should go to Hollister first. I hear their having a sale!" Erin chirped.

"Yeah, I heard that too. Fifty percent off! That's crazy!" Rachel screamed.

"I've got my wallet ready." I smiled.

We made our way to Hollister. We walked in and I was in heaven. Hollister is one of my favorite stores. It may be dark and loud. But, it smelled awesome.

I quickly grabbed a few tank-tops and few pairs of shorts.

We all picked out our cloths and made our way to our dressing rooms. I went in there at least twenty times. But I finally found a few shirts and a pair of pants that I liked.

We all paid for our stuff and left.

"I'm hungry." Rachel said, holding her stomach.

"I could eat." Erin added.

"The food courts this way. Lets go." I said.


	8. Not really hungrey!

(MeghanPOV)

I wasn't really hungry. But, I couldn't let them know that. They would just bring up the courts again. They'd say, 'you're not eating because you're worried about Taylor.' I was, but that's beside the point.

I ate my French fries so they would leave me alone. I wonder how Taylor is doing.


	9. Any gangs?

(TPOV)(Taylor)

We made it courts in record time. I mean literally. That's Kellan's thing. He times us to each destination, then we try and bet the time.  
"Were here!" Kellan yelled, as he ran out of the car.

"No! Were not!" I yelled sarcastically. He was always doing that. Stating the obvious, like we don't really know.

"What's your problem?" Rob asked me.

"Well, touché!" Kellan yelled fro outside the car.

What was wrong with me? Was it Megan? What she said?

I got out of the car and closed the door.

I looked around for any signs of gangs. The gangs around here had about 20 people in each group.

There was no sign of any.

"Dude, you coming?!" Rob yelled after me.

"Yeah," I waved at him, "Coming."

I turned around just in time to see them shrug at each other.

"Let's play some ball!" I yelled knocking the ball out of Kellan's hands.

"Hey!" He yelled, mad.

Rob chuckled to him self.

"Oh, its on!" Kellan yelled.

"Bring it!" I yelled back.


	10. The Coffee guy!

(MPOV)

I yawned a little. 'Fake' I thought to myself. I really wanted to get home to Taylor. So I could make sure he was okay.

"Are you ready?" Erin asked.

"Yeah, I guess, I'm tired." I answered.

"Then lets get some coffee. That way we can go to the special store." Rachel elbowed me.

I smiled lightly. "Okay, I guess." I said awkwardly. I could of sworn from the corner of my eye I saw Erin roll her eyes.

"Come on then." Rachel said, grabbing mine and Erin's arms, and linking us in arms.

We started to walk to the coffee shop.

We got a few whistles and purrs."Pigs." I heard Erin mumbled. She hated when guys did that. She hated it. I giggled to myself.

The coffee shop was a small little thing. It was lightly lit. To give it that relaxed fell. The walls were a light chocolate brown color. There were little two seated tables along the wall. The only sounds you could hear were the two middle aged women in the back corner mumbling and the bean grander. There is a window in the front of the shop. So you can see out to the mall. I smelled of sweet coffee.

I walked up to the counter slowly. Staring at the selection of deserts they had available right now. There was a nice looking blond boy at the counter. Rachel must have seen him, because she was in front of me instantly.

"I'll get it." She smiled.

"I bet you will." I mumbled.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing. I'll have a mint chocolate chip frap."

"Make that two." Erin added.

She must not of noticed the exchange between Rachel and I.

I lead Erin to the little two seated table near the window. As Far away from Rachel's ears as possible. I mean Rachel and I are friends. But, sometimes she gets annoying.

"Did you see that?" I asked Erin.

"See what?" She asked.

"What Rachel did?" I replied. She shook her head 'no'.

"She got right in front of me when she saw that coffee guy." I said, irritated.

"She did?" Erin said.

"Yeah." I said.

"I didn't see that. I saw the whole 'coffee tired' exchange thing." She said shrugging.

I turned my head a little to see the coffee guy blending our coffee, and staring at Erin and I.

But, of course, she doesn't notice.

"Hey?" I asked. Erin looked over. "Yeah?" She said.

"He is staring at us." I giggled like a school girl.

"Who?" She asked.

"The coffee guy. It looks like Rachel is trying to get his attention though." I said, frowning.

"Oh, well I'm married, so you can have him." She said leaning back.

"I'm married too, and he doesn't know that." I said smiling.

"He does now." She said getting up and walking over to the guy. As she walked over she took off her wedding ring. The guy was busy giving Rachel her first cup of coffee to notice. I lead back in my seat, to get a better view. Rachel walked away at the perfect moment to the bar they kept the cinnamon at. She loved cinnamon. It was like her weakness.

Erin mumbled something like, 'I dropped my ring in a little puddle of coffee on the table. Do you have a napkin?' I watched his face drop as she showed him the rock that Rob had given her.

'Yeah.' He mouthed, as he passed her a napkin.

'Thank you.' She said with a smile.

She started to walk away.

I turned my head away. I didn't want the guy to see me laughing as hard as I was.

Erin sat back down.

"There." She said, putting her ring back on.

"Wow. You really like Rob. That was harsh." I giggled.

"Okay, first of all, I'm married. Of course I like Rob. I'm not going to flirt with random guys." She said.

"Like someone we know." I mumbled.

Erin rolled her eyes and continued. "Second, he didn't have a clue what I was doing. You know that." She said starting to giggle. She couldn't help it.

We both started cracking up.

"What's so funny?" Rachel asked.

"What took you so long? Flirting?" I said, answering her question, with another question.

"No! I was not flirting!" She squeaked.

"Oh, stop denying it. We won't tell Kellan." Erin said, still giggling.

I laughed so hard.

"What ever, I was not flirting." Rachel said.

"Lets go, we all know Megan is going to take forever picking something out." Erin giggled.

Rachel smiled lightly. Still getting over the embarrassment.


End file.
